


If You Love Someone, You Tell Them

by ahale



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Jennifer Jareau, F/F, Girls in Love, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Sad Emily, Sad Ending, They Should’ve Been Endgame, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahale/pseuds/ahale
Summary: At JJ’s wedding, Emily realizes she’s too late.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	If You Love Someone, You Tell Them

The noise in the background was muffled to her ears. The happy couple was saying their written vows, smiling at each other with tears in their eyes. She looked on with a lump in her throat, ignoring the looks Spencer shot when he glanced at her. She kept a bright smile on her face, not wanting to ruin JJ’s perfect day just because she’s upset.

But, she’s not upset in the way one might think. She does think everything is indeed perfect: the decorations were stunning, the food was actually really good, and JJ looked absolutely beautiful in her long, white wedding dress. It has nothing to do with the wedding itself.

It had everything to do with the man holding JJ’s hands.

_That should be me. Why isn’t it me?_

Emily blinked a few tears away, hoping they’d pass as happy tears if anyone saw. It wasn’t until they were saying their vows did Emily realize something that broke her heart: she was too late.

She was too late and here JJ stands, someone else holding her hands. A huge smile was plastered on her face. Emily’s eyes never left her, while her eyes never left Will. There was an ache in her chest that just seemed to get bigger.

“Does anyone object these two getting married today?” The priest asks. Emily wanted to do nothing more than to stand up, run to JJ and tell her she’s been in love with her for years. But, she didn’t. She couldn’t. Letting go, a few more tears fell, and she didn’t bother to wipe them away this time.

“Well, then. I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne. You may now kiss the bride.” Emily looked down as their lips met, everyone jumping up around her. She slowly stood up, clapping like everyone else while she kept her head low. She didn’t notice JJ doing a double take her way.

It didn’t take long for the reception to be over. Emily downed a couple drinks, a bit tipsy but still aware. Her mind was a constant cycle of “you were too late.”, she didn’t even notice JJ walking up to her.

“Hey!” JJ said, reaching out a hand to put on her shoulder. “You okay?”

Emily jumped before giving her a soft smile while looking anywhere but her. “Course.”

“Okay, I think you’re forgetting I know you almost better than you do. What’s up?” Emily cursed herself for either being too able to read, or for letting herself fall for the blonde girl.

“C’mon, it’s your day. I’m sure you don’t wanna hear about my problems.” Emily still avoided eye contact, looking around the room. Most people had already left, a few catching up hear and there.

JJ grabbed her hand, the spark from the touch catching Emily off guard. Before she knew it, she was getting pushed into the bathroom. JJ locked the door behind her, turning back around and crossing her arms over her chest. “What’s up?” There was a look of concern across her face, and Emily finds it kind of cute.

Emily shook her head, getting cut off. “Don’t give me bullshit. Come on, I’m your best friend! Plus, my day’s practically over.” JJ shrugged.

It was quiet for a bit, Emily thinking about everywhere this could go. She could lie her way out of it, or she could tell the truth while knowing the inevitable outcome. She was going to choose to lie, but then she realized this might be her last chance.

“I love you.” She blurted our. She exhaled immediately after, a huge weight lifting off of her chest.

JJ rolls her eyes. “I love you too, now what’s wrong?”

Emily sighed, wishing JJ would’ve just gotten the hint. “No, JJ. I love you.” She put a huge emphasis on love, watching JJ’s reaction before she continued. “I have for sometime now. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but always gave myself an excuse as to why I shouldn’t. God, JJ.”

She paused, letting her tears roll down her cheeks. “I’m so in love with you. From the very first moment I walked into the BAU, I knew. I knew there would be something there on my end-“

JJ cut her off with a wave of her hand. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Emily looked on nervously, praying she didn’t ruin their friendship. “I’m sorry. You what?” JJ asked, in a small voice. “You love me?”

Emily nodded, glancing back down. Concern was replaced with anger, so she prepared herself for the worst. “What the fuck, Emily? This is my wedding day! And you just come in here after everything is said and done, and decide you love me?”

Emily flinched at JJ’s loud voice. “No. I didn’t just decide I loved you. I have for a years, I’ve just been too scared to say it.”

“So, why now? Why are you telling me now, on this day out of every day there is, out of everyday there has been?!” JJ explained, a few tears slipping.

“I realized I was too late.” Emily shrugged, before whispering. “I needed you to know, even if it ruins everything. I couldn’t hold it in anymore, it was killing me.”

JJ was silent while soft sobs were coming from Emily. Finally, she sniffled. “Damnit, Emily.”

Emily looked up at the sound of her name, her staring right at her with tears in her eyes. “Why couldn’t you have just told me sooner? I loved you, too, you idiot!”

Emily ignored the name calling, shaking her head. “What?” She was in disbelief.

“How could I not?” JJ threw her hands up, “You’re emily! You’re so beautiful, and so sweet. I love you too.”

Before she could really think about what she was doing, Emily surged forwards to capture JJ’s lips with hers. JJ was shocked, but kissed back almost immediately.

She knows she shouldn’t be doing this. She has a husband, a child. But she needed to know. She needed to know what she’ll be missing, needed to see the parts of Emily she’ll never get the chance to see again. Emily felt a surge of hope, that maybe they’d work out. The only hope she’s had since she realized she was too late.

Their tears mixed, both crying as they pull away. Despite knowing the answer, Emily asked anyways. “So, what now?” She asked, voice a bit raspy from the crying.

“Em,” JJ whispered, sadness overcoming her features. Emily knew then she had gotten her hopes up.“I’m married. Just got married. Now, we go back to how it used to be. We can’t happen, you know that.” The look on Emily’s face broke her heart.

Emily gave a nod, “Okay. You look beautiful, by the way. Congratulations.” With that, she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

JJ let more tears fall, sliding down to the ground. She had a hand over her mouth to silence the cries, watching the one thing she wanted more than anything walk out the door. As soon as Emily walked out the front door, she started running to her apartment. Before she could reach it, she stopped. She let out a few more sobs, before letting out a big scream.

She was too late.

Once she got to her apartment, she grabbed a suitcase and started packing her things. She knew things would never go back to the way they were, and she wasn’t sure if she could watch the love of her life be happy with someone else.

She’ll never forgive herself for being too late.

The next day, when the BAU came into work, the first they they all noticed was the gun and badge sitting on Emily’s desk. Her leave hit hard for everyone, but especially JJ. They’ve all tried to contact her, only to go ignored. Even Garcia couldn’t track her, and they couldn’t get a word out of JJ about what happened.

Both girls went about their days, trying not to think about what could’ve been. About what should’ve been.


End file.
